


Guía práctica para sobrevivir un día en la manada

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Wolf!AU, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: Consejo número uno, mantenerse alejado de Baekhyun.Consejo número dos, mantenerse más que alejado de Baekhyun.





	

Los días en la manada empiezan con el sol asomando entre los árboles de hoja perenne. Los pájaros cantan, las nubes se levantan. Los lobos, unos más perezosos que otros, se estiran, abren sus mandíbulas y miran con ojos soñolientos hacia las copas de los árboles que se divisan a través de la entrada. De fondo, suena el arroyo cerca de la cueva, las ramas danzando al ritmo de la brisa de la mañana. Los más pequeños, con los sentidos todavía sin estar desarrollados, caminan patosos y reclaman la atención de mamá Kyungsoo.

Jongdae inhala el aire fresco de la mañana y rueda sobre el suelo. No quiere levantarse, sólo quiere mantenerse con las patas hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados. Hacer el vago suena demasiado apetecible. Nada de levantarse, de echar a correr junto a los demás y cazar algún animal descuidado o débil. No obstante, el estómago le gruñe al pensar en comida y la garganta le reclama agua. Vuelve a rodar y se despereza, dejando el pelaje hecho un desastre.

Cerca de él, Jongin, pelaje oscuro y las puntas hacia todos lados, sigue con los ojos cerrados durmiendo profundamente. A su lado, pegado como un bebé y el pelaje en necesidad de un lavado, Yixing deja entrever sus ojos amarillos durante un segundo antes de ocultarlos y seguir durmiendo.

Se escucha movimiento por parte de los demás y Jongdae se levanta sobre sus cuatro patas. Olisquea el aire y se dirige hacia la entrada. En el exterior brilla el sol y el alfa, con el pelaje del color del fuego, aúlla con fuerza llamando a cazar el desayuno.

Jongdae sólo quiere volver al suelo a dormir. Se está muy bien en él. Duro, algo frío, alguna piedra puñetera que se clava en lugares no deseados. Pero bien. Mejor que soportando los aullidos de respuesta del lobo más puñetero de la manada, que llega corriendo y con la lengua fuera, empapado de arriba a abajo.

 

**Consejo número uno, mantenerse alejado de Baekhyun.**

**Consejo número dos, mantenerse más que alejado de Baekhyun.**

 

El lobo joven vuelve a aullar y patea el suelo. Emocionado, quizás demasiado. Es Baekhyun, que parece que se ha tomado setas alucinógenas y no sabe estarse quieto. Que aúlla como si no hubiera mañana, asustando a los pájaros por la noche y espantando a las pobres presas más cercanas, como una loba en continuo celo. El lobo perfecto para llevar de caza, claro está. Pero papá Chanyeol, por mucho aullido y ojitos de cachorro que le ponga, se lo tiene todavía prohibido.

Chanyeol aúlla más alto, alfa como es, y dirige a continuación una mirada a Baekhyun que dice claramente _Nada de caza para ti, Baek._ Pero Baekhyun para qué va a hacer caso. Jongdae le ha visto más de una vez en la retaguardia, corriendo a lo lejos. O yéndose a cazar cuando cree que nadie le ve. Pero Jongdae le ve. Le sigue. Observa ese pelaje de diferentes tonos marrones brillar bajo la luz del sol, de la luna, de las estrellas.

Su corazón ha latido más deprisa de lo normal alguna que otra vez por culpa de ese idiota que se acerca demasiado al límite del territorio, que parece gustar de jugar con fuego. _No en los límites_ , es el mandato. Ni caza ni asomar el hocico.

Baekhyun asoma hasta el trasero, dejando en ridículo la inteligencia de la especie. Y nada, ni el arbusto más tupido, disimula ese culo, unas veces peludo, otras pelado y redondo, al que Jongdae no puede evitar seguir con la mirada.

Afortunadamente, los lobos de los territorios anexos parecen estar 1) muy ciegos 2) muy sordos 3) con los hocicos demasiado atascados de tanto esnifar tierra o 4) embelesados por los contoneos que se marca el lobito.

Jongdae, muy por dentro, espera que sea cualquiera de las tres primeras opciones.

Las mañanas siempre siguen con los aullidos lastimeros de Baekhyun que no convencen a Chanyeol ni a nadie, y con la mirada de reprimenda de Kyungsoo que tira de las orejas y de la cola a los dos dormilones de la manada. El resto de despiertan, más o menos, y emprenden marcha para cazar.

 

**Consejo número tres. Deja la caza a los demás. Sobre todo si se te da de pena.**

Sangre. Tripas. Mordiscos a la yugular. Jongdae prefiere apartar la mirada. Ha salido un lobo fino, que se le va a hacer. Todos tienen sus manías. La suya es no mancharse las garras de sangre y el hocico lo justo. Al menos no es un lobo vegetariano. Sufriría con tanta planta. La carne es la carne. Deliciosa.

Cabe decir que, de todas formas, a veces siente cierta envidia de Sehun y el arte que tiene para cazar. Porque mira, observa el arco que forman esas piernas y el cuerpo estilizado del cazador más joven, hasta que todo se vuelve demasiado sangriento y se le sueltan las tripas.

Menudo lobo está hecho.

Chanyeol es todo lo contrario a él. Gusta de empaparse en su enemigo y parece sacado de una película de miedo cada vez que vuelve de nuevo a la cueva, manchado de arriba a abajo de sangre. Extrañamente no hay reprimendas por dejar el suelo de la cueva hecho un desastre, pero es que Kyungsoo también es de gustos raros y devora a Chanyeol con la mirada cada vez que le ve de esa guinda. Siempre le prosigue una buena sesión de gemidos, a veces aullidos, en la profundidad de la cueva. Menos mal que los lobeznos todavía son ciegos y sordos.

Jongdae no es una cosa ni la otra. Una pena. Le ahorraría más de una escena poco deseable.

 

**Consejo número cuatro. Evita convertirte en almohada lobuna o humana. Te puedes quedar sin cadera.**

Jongin y Yixing son adorables. Dos bolas de pelo que juguetean en la tranquilidad como dos cachorros inocentes. Perfectos cazadores a la hora de atacar y procurar comida a la manada. Maravillosos dormilones, también.

Si hubiera un premio de lobo más dormilón del planeta, se lo llevarían ambos porque son tal para cual en ese aspecto. En realidad lo son para todo, y puede que Jongdae tenga mucha debilidad por ellos. Es verles interactuar y que se le ponga la sonrisa tonta en la cara. Lo peor de todo, es que esos dos lo saben. Y se aprovechan de ello. Vaya que sí.

Jongin sólo tiene que dirigirle una mirada y alzar las patitas para que Jongdae se vuelva un blandito, que lo es siempre, pero esa es otra cuestión. Para los demás, ofrece la imagen de macho Jongdae, que no se come ni una rosca. Para Jongin y Yixing es... el hermanito que los mima y los consiente.

Con Yixing la debilidad viene sobre todo cuando está en forma humana prácticamente en cueros (Jongdae intenta no mirar muy muy fuerte porque por muy hermanito que se considere, Yixing es Yixing y, en fin) y le mira con esa sonrisa que hace que se le marquen un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas. Tiene la impresión de que, si un día tienen problemas con la manada del territorio continuo, Yixing será capaz de vencerlos con el poder de esos hoyuelos.

Cuando Jongin y Yixing unen fuerzas, Jongdae está acabado. Se acurrucan junto a él en primavera, verano, otoño e invierno y duermen como un tronco encima de él. Y no pesan un kilo o dos. No, son 120 kilos como mínimo de amor dolor que le dejan inválido. Pero él los quiere mucho y puede quedarse sin cadera. No pasa nada. Bueno, quizás tiene planes para convertirse en el Dios de los movimientos pélvicos para formar su propia manada, pero eso es otra historia. Y puede que lo tenga que dejar para otra vida, visto lo visto.

 

**Consejo número cinco. Sé bueno con mamá Kyungsoo o sentirás su furia (y su dentadura).**

Kyungsoo es un cacho de pan. La mejor mamá que la manada podría tener, aunque a veces parece que quiere hacerte desaparecer con las miradas que te dirige cuando pones la pata donde no debes. Ya cuando se cabrea de verdad, mejor que vayas pensando en tu obituario porque puede que mueras de manera muy desagradable. Tiene seis preciosos incisivos que pueden procurarte las peores pesadillas. Y entre la manada se cuentan historias de misteriosas muertes de anteriores miembros que hacen que a Jongdae se le suelten las tripas más veces de las que le gustaría. 

Que Chanyeol ría como un maníaco cuando las cuenta Sehun, no mejora el asunto.

Nunca se ha fiado mucho de él.

 

**Consejo número seis. Mejor no enfadar tampoco a Chanyeol. Por si acaso.**

Afortunadamente, se pasa más tiempo fornicando con Kyungsoo y aullando a la luna para recordar a todos que es el macho alfa Chanyeol de los Chanyeoles, que no da mucho problema.

 

**Consejo número siete. Xiumin tiene un remedio perfecto para las tripas sueltas.**

Si hay alguien al que Jongdae agradece que su vida en la manada sea más fácil, ese es Xiumin. Cazador metódico, fabricante de drogas el resto del tiempo. Prepara los mejores brebajes que cualquier licántropo pudiera desear.

¿Resaca? ¿Diarrea? ¿Envenenamiento por setas de dudosa forma y color? ¿La lívido se te ha ido al garete por las miradas asesinas de mamá Kyungsoo? ¿Dolor de cabeza por la incesante verborrea de Baekhyun?

Xiumin tiene la solución.

Vale, puede que a la verborrea de Baekhyun no. No puede ser todo.

 

**Consejo número ocho. ¿Buscas tranquilidad? Sehun mantiene el récord de silencios.**

A los lobos les encanta aullar. De hecho, se podrían pasar el día haciéndolo si no fuera porque hay que comer, dormir, fornicar y bueno, hacer el lobo estatua y ver si alguien se atreve a entrar en el territorio de Chanyeol de los Chanyeoles.

Sehun es el que más se encarga de lo último. Se queda tan tan quieto que parece que Kyungsoo ha desarrollado el poder de petrificar con la mirada al personal y lo ha probado en él. Da un poco de miedo, todo hay que decirlo. Escucharle aullar es como un milagro. Menos mal que habla alguna que otra vez o sería preocupante.

Nota de autor: Cuando Sehun sonríe en forma humana, Jongdae se muere por dentro.

 

**Consejo número nueve. Joonmyun todavía no ha aparecido en la historia. Pero está y es el mejor lobo al que te puedes arrimar.**

Cabe decir que, por mucho que Chanyeol sea papá Alfa, el papá del grupo es Joonmyun.

Es al que todos recurren cuando tienen crisis de identidad o se han clavado una astilla en la pata. Incluso Kyungsoo se arrima a él con toda su prole de lobitos y Chanyeol no dice ni mú al respecto.

Si con Sehun tienes tranquilidad, con Joonmyun tienes paz espiritual, tanto lobuna como humana. No es fácil lidiar entre dos mundos e identidades que se fusionan perfectamente pero que a veces resultan confusas.

Las dudas como ¿está bien si muerdo un poquito el brazo a un turista despistado? O, ¿por qué tengo que tener tanto pelo en el culo en esta vida?, tienen su respuesta cuando se las preguntas a papá Kyungsoo. Tiene la paciencia de un santo y una sonrisa siempre en el rostro, pero cuidado con su pelo en la época de muda. Puede crear una montaña con todo lo que suelta.

También es débil pero que muy débil ante Jongin.

 

**Consejo número diez. En el fondo, Baekhyun es el mejor refugio.**

Porque el día transcurre y son muchas horas y cuando el sol se pone y se oculta bajo esa línea tan eterna que es el horizonte, Jongdae busca a Baekhyun con la mirada. Y está ahí, cerquita, otras veces un poco más lejos. Con su mirada de ojos amarillos, su pelaje que brilla con los últimos rayos y su hiperactividad.

A veces aprovechan a correr juntos abrigados por los sonidos de la noche. Aullan a la luna llena como si no hubiera mañana. Dejan el pelaje, se meten en el río desnudos y sus risas viajan por el bosque. Miran las luces al otro lado del límite y se preguntan qué habrá. Miran las estrellas y se inventan historias de planetas llenos de licántropos con problemas de lívido y de voz.

Ríen. Alto muy alto, con los cuerpos desnudos bajo el cielo estrellado. Ruedan por el suelo y puede que se besen un poquito aunque Jongdae finja que no le soporta y le odia. Que odia a ese lobito de culo inquieto y redondeado que agarra y marca un poquito como suyo.

No le odia. Cómo hacerlo.

La clave de sobrevivir en esa manada está en todos sus compañeros, pero sobre todo en Baekhyun. La felicidad está en besarle otro poquito más bajo las estrellas y dormir con el calor de su piel hasta el amanecer. Aullidos y miradas asesinas aparte.


End file.
